Dyl
Dyl, labeled as The Quiet Goth, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. Dyl joined to show that even a guy can be a goth. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Dyl was selected to be a Fighting Duck. Dyl was the swing vote. He didn't join Belle's or Philip's alliances, but voted on his own. He chose to vote out Philip due to his lack of ability, and nasty attitude. Chapter Two - Dyl joined the guys alliance, and the Fighting Ducks tribe split into two alliances, guys vs. girls. Dyl convinced Belle, after she showed signs of liking him, to vote out Martha with the other guys. He did run in the relay race, and helped them catch up. Chapter Three - Belle tried to hold Dyl's hand several times on their way back to camp, but he didn't let her. However, he showed signs of liking, or pitying, Belle when "Dome" suggested they vote her off next. He was ranked as the top player in the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Dyl tried to be alone on the beach the night of the salad bar, but Belle stayed with him. Dyl fell asleep, and woke up with Belle hugging him tightly. He screamed, ran back to camp, and passed out in the confessional. In the challenge, Belle dragged him up the mountain so she could get the romantic dinner with him. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - At the dinner, Dyl ate spaghetti with Belle. However, they accidentally kissed while eating spaghetti and Dyl began choking. He then turned blue, fell on the floor, and passed out. During the challenge, Dyl had to be in a wheelchair and on life support. Belle wheeled him through the jungle, but somewhere on their way to the finish line, she accidentally dropped Dyl. Sarah and Mara helped him through the jungle. He confided in them about Belle. Chapter Six - Dyl was very depressed, and Belle tried to comfort him. Dyl ran in the three-legged race and take dares. He failed the dare challenge when he was dared to kiss Belle. Chapter Seven - Dyl got a video from his girlfriend, however she was breaking up with him. Belle let him cry on her shoulder until he fell asleep. He was a hunter in the challenge. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Dyl let Belle ride with him because she was afraid of moose. He decided to be nicer after she comforted him in chapter seven. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine - Dyl was the only contestant to get the answering machine when calling home. During the challenge, the Fighting Ducks struggled due to a lack of physical strength. Dyl voted for Mara, with Jaz and Josh. Chapter Ten - Dyl woke up with black kiss marks, along with Josh, and they deduced it was Sarah trying to make Belle and Jaz mad. Dyl didn't reveal a talent and gave people a thumb up or down if they were going to perform. Dyl sat with Belle in the sunset when she was upset that Sarah read her diary. Dyl voted for Sarah. Chapter Eleven - Dyl comforted Belle when she was crying about being the next to go home. He and Belle ran together through the jungle, and Belle woke him up by kissing him. Dyl gave Belle an immunity idol to save herself. Belle and Dyl voted for Josh because he was too weak. Chapter Twelve - Due to Jaz and Belle fighting, Dyl let Belle have the boys' hut for the night. Dyl joined the Surviving Dragons, the merged tribe. He was one of the first people to fall out of the hay pile. Dyl joined an alliance with Belle that was lead by Elian. Dyl voted for Veronica. Chapter Thirteen - Dyl was in a canoe with Belle. They were looking at each other for so long that they crashed into a rock and sank. Dyl voted for Lucas. Chapter Fourteen - Dyl came in second place in the eating contest. He leaned over to puke mere seconds before Elian. Dyl voted for Jaz. When Belle was eliminated, Dyl told her to wait. That was the first time he spoke. They kissed twice, on the lips. Dyl walked back to the other castaways, and they were all staring at him. Chapter Fifteen - Dyl cried all night after Belle was eliminated. He over heard Veronica, Jaz, and "The Rat" bad-mouthing Belle, which made Dyl furious. Dyl was in the challenge with Julio. They crashed and launched into the woods when they ran over Dyl's wooden Belle head. Dyl voted for "The Rat". Chapter Sixteen - Dyl was one of the people that helped Cindy build her fire, and win invincibility. Dyl voted for Veronica. Chapter Seventeen - Dyl was targeted for elimination by Jaz. Dyl's mother like wearing red and pink, and his dad is preppy. Dyl's greatest fear is mice. He had to jump into a pool of mice. He jumped in, then got right out. He had a mouse stuck in his hood, and freaked out. Dyl got three votes, and voted for Jaz. He was saved because Jaz had previously gotten votes. Chapter Eighteen - Dyl got his wooden carving of Belle back and kissed it in the confessional. Cindy let Dyl follow her in the challenge. Dyl was carried away by bats, however. Dyl voted for Jacob. Chapter Nineteen - Dyl fell asleep, curled up with the Belle head. he teamed up with "The Rat" in the challenge. They found a clue to the finish line, and won invincibility. Dyl voted for Cindy. Chapter Twenty - Dyl won invincibility when Elian's arm touched the ground mere seconds before him. He voted for "The Rat". Finale - Dyl burned his wooden Belle head. Dyl and Elian burned the huts down. Dyl and Elian's families came to the final tribal council to see the jury's vote. Dyl was a little nervous because his ex-girlfriend had come. Dyl summarized his personality as humble. Dyl said that "The Rat" was playing the game when Lucas was eliminated. Dyl confessed that he had a wooden Belle head. Dyl refused to insult Belle. Dyl explained why he voted Cindy and "The Rat" out. Dyl won Total Drama Paradise when the were five votes from the jury for him and four votes for Elian. Dyl received votes for Dustin, Lucas, Belle, Julio, and "The Rat". Dyl's ex-girlfriend tried to get back together with him, but he left her for Belle. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Dyl returned for season four, and became the captain of the Striving Lions team. Cindy saw Dyl carve "DYL+BELLE" into a tree, and he smiled creepily at her. During the challenge, he picked "The Rat", George, Greg, Susan, and Cindy to do the challenge. When they lost, everyone investigated and found Dyl back at the tree, kissing a wooden head shaped liked Belle's head. Lequisha stood up for Dyl, saying "The Rat" still had to go first. Dyl voted for "The Rat" but got voted off. Dyl was excited to go home to see Belle upon his departure. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Belle - Belle has had a crush on Dyl ever since he saved her from elimination. Dyl, however, doesn't return the feelings, but Belle doesn't seem to notice. Belle and Dyl accidentally kissed in chapter five, which made Dyl choke. The next day he was in a wheel chair and on life support. Belle comforted Dyl after his girlfriend broke up with him. Dyl comforted her after Sarah read Belle's diary at the talent show. Dyl put his arm around Belle after she started crying when she knew she was going to be the next voted out in chapter eleven. He then whispered something in her ear to make her feel better. Dyl saved Belle by giving her his immunity idol. Dyl kissed Belle on the lips, twice, when she was eliminated. Dyl got a wooden Belle head that he kept with him after she was eliminated. In the finale, Dyl rejected his ex-girlfriend, and said that Belle was the only girl for him. Sarah - In Chapter One, Dyl waved at Sarah, and she waved back. This slightly hinted about a relationship, but they never hooked up.Dyl confided in Sarah and Mara about his problems with Belle. Originally, Dyl was going to date Sarah. Nameless girl - In chapter seven, Dyl got a video from his girlfriend. She said it was over between them. She came to the finale, and said that she wanted to get back together with Dyl when it was revealed he won. He turned her down for Belle. Total Drama All-Stars Belle - Even though Belle does not return, Dyl frequently mentioned her, writing their names in a tree, and having a wooden Belle head. This breakdown lead to Dyl's elimination. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Dyl was the only boy who didn't join Philip's alliance. Dyl eventually joined an alliance with Lucas, Billy, Josh, and "Dome". Later, Dyl allied with Josh and Jaz. Dyl joined Elian's alliance with Belle. Dyl's last alliance was with Elian and Cindy. Background Dyl was always a quiet kid. He is usually the peacemaker in his group of friends, in the sense that he doesn't cause problems. He chose to wear black clothes and dye his hair gray when a peppy girl he had dated broke up with him after he went crazy when she was on vacation and didn't tell him. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Dyl's appearance is an edit of Ezekiel. *Dyl received three (non-jury) votes. *Dyl's wooden Belle head is similar to Owen's Izzy head. *The fact that Dyl doesn't talk (much) is similar to Justin. *Ezekiel, who Dyl is an edit of, was the first eliminated from TDI. Dyl won TDP. *Dyl received five jury votes. *Dyl's wooden Belle head could be seen as a sign of a mental breakdown. *Despite characters being surprised when his dialogue is written, he had inaudibly whispered and shouted before. *Dyl's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars *Dyl was the first contestant voted off. *Dyl got six votes. *Dyl was the first captain of the Striving Lions team. *Dyl did not get a new design for the new season. Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Featured Character Category:Total Drama All-Stars